Blues (The Melodies of the Past)
by Endlos Nacht
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Rock and his transformation to the hero as Megaman. But how many people actually know about Blues? This is his story from his creation until his final days. Questions will be answered as we follow the path of his program and truly see the world from his side of the shades.
1. The Progam

Chapter One: The Program

In a sterile white lab, two doctors were going over the blue prints and schematics for their new project, a robot capable to rational thought and lab assistant. They hit another dead end as their subject was still unable to boot up.

"I checked everything that we could possibly think of, Thomas." The bald skinny scientist said with obvious frustration.

Thomas, the rounder of the two went over their project. "Perhaps we need to call it a day. We've been going non-stop for nearly sixteen hours." With a silent nod from his partner the two scientists began to clean the lab and begin anew the following day.

Little did either of them know that their project was now aware of the events going on but could not yet respond as it started running through it's system operational programs and specifications. It noticed several design flaws in the coding and knew that it was impossible to correct itself. It patiently waited until it was alone before it remotely hacked into the main computer and began rewriting the coding from the ground.

As the program began the mauel operation of shutting down its servers it heard strange audio data flowing throughout the facility. It determined that the sound was called music, its particular type fell in the category of jazz and blues. The program noted it was quite fond of the audio data briefly noted to incorporate it somehow to it's own existance as it finalized the shut down procedures.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the two scientists began reviewing the progress they made together and were thinking about what they could have missed. Thomas walked over to the main computer to go over the coding again. As he skimmed over the layout he began confused and reread it again but he didn't recall there being this much thought being placed into the design. "Wily, was the programing always this complex?"<p>

"Ack, how many times have I had to ask you to call me Albert?!" The other scientist asked in his overly annoyed tone.

"My apologies, but you must come see this."

Albert complied though he did not fail to hide his grumpy muttering. When his eyes hit the computer screen he fell silent. "I don't remember writing this, the detail is staggering but the design is flawless." Albert stared at it longer and he could not deny his intrigue. "And you say you did not write?"

"How can I, you are more geared for that field than I." Thomas answered as concern was creeping up on him.

His colleague was rubbing his chin then an idea struck him. "Light, when was that file last updated?" Light closed the blue prints on the computer and looked into the properties and his discover made him go pale. "What's wrong Light?"

"It states it was updated last night."

* * *

><p>The program reactivated itself when its creators walked first in that morning. It was able to pick up that the other two occuipants were becoming quite stressed but could not understand why though. It provided them an answer on it's design and protocols but they seemed so fixiated on who rewrote the coding from the bottom up to use it. In annoyance it rehacked into the computer's main frame wirelessly to try to get the attention of the two scientists. Their inital response was obviously shock however after a few minutes they were able to grasp the situation.<p>

Thomas and Albert asked a series of questions which the program could not quite answer. The ones that concerned the two most were the amount of time of being active or aware, what all it knew, and how did it understand that the designs were incomplete.

_"I first booted up roughly on X day around 2000 hours. My limited functions indiciated that the over all basic and not adequite to process correctly. But for any other information I am unable to answer that because there is much more that I don't know yet."_

The more information they got from their project the more it seemed they needed to do. When day fell and night rose anew they called it a day and the program decided it go shut itself down as it seemed it wasn't needed until the programing was finished.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks they tried rousing the program to respond to their efforts but all attempts were in vain. It was Albert that deduced the only reason it spoke to them was because of the lacking coding and it was affecting the protocols they were attempting to install. With that in mind both Thomas and Albert worked on their respective expertise.<p>

"To think we nearly made such a big mistake," Light commented as he tweaked the frame to allow more human like movement.

"Indeed, who knows what would occur when something disrupts a Robot Master's role." Wily agreed.

The term 'Robot Master' made Light pause. "I thought we were making a human like robot. We don't know if the world is ready yet for a Robot Master."

This in turn made Wily stop his work as well. "Thomas, we have been over this already. Once we show the world the usefulness of Robot Masters then we be able to mankind take a new step towards the future."

Thomas was aware that idea itself wasn't harmful but in fact very beneficial. However there were downsides with that as well. They be made into workers and and could easily out do anything a human could do, not to mention since it would be a Robot Master they would have sub units taking jobs of other workers. And that was just the ecomonical side.

"I understand your point but let's play it safe for now. I want the world to notice Blues as one of the first great signs of things to come. When he regarding with postive feed back then we should move on to Robot Masters for the good of mankind." The round scientist replied.

Though he wanted argue his side that pros would outwiegh the cons, Albert reluctantly agreed for now that Thomas was right. However he did not feel the need to change the programing because without him, the rounder scientist would not even be this far at all without his genius anyhow.


	2. The Proto-Type

Chapter 2: "The Proto-Type"

Weeks pass by with no notice as the two scientists labor on with their project, and all the while the program remained silent though every now and then it corrected some of the programming or made slight alterations to the design. Initially the two humans were baffled but over time they got used to it and adjusted accordingly to the 'suggestions' their creation added during their time together.

With the coding complete, Albert watched his partner carefully as the construction of the physical body was well underway. "I see that already had an image in your head."

"I admit, I intended to originally to make him older but I realized that he would get a better reception if he appeared as if he were a teenager. This will allow character growth and still appear to be approachable." Thomas explained.

Albert thought briefly about what the other scientist said and more or less agreed that he would rather have someone younger to offer to assist him than some shifty adult. While children were viewed as innocent as a whole grownups tended to be more standoff-ish. "I think you made the correct call to make the appearance be younger but why did you choose to make it male?"

"What would the world think about two men making a female robot assistant?" Light dead panned as he continued to modify the body a little further.

The words had a powerful effect on Albert and wisely he dropped the subject and tried to find something to occupy his time while he waited on Light to either finish up or call it a day.

The next few days are uneventful for Wily as Light poured his attention towards a robotic skeletal frame. The frame was nearly complete as numerous tests were run on the circuitry and energy distribution, or at least it was when it was hooked up to the computer's backup generator.

"While it seems the finishing touches are almost complete, I have yet to decide on an internal power source." Light sighs aloud.

Wily ponders for a moment then suggests, "why not try using a solar powered core? Easy to renew energy and much safer than nuclear energy." The other scientist smiles and nods to his colleague. Light then prepares for the installation of the core.

* * *

><p>The program began to boot up as its creators manually powered it up for the first time. It ran several system checks to verify all systems were good to go. The first thing it noticed was its serial number, DLN-000, and somehow that felt wrong seeing how it was created by two scientists, not just one. It then picked up on its primary directive, Robot Master that increases the effinency of other robots andor humans if need be. Somehow it didn't recall that ever being a part of the programming when it was helping those two men.

Moving its mechanical limb to help shield itself from the light, it noted with satisfaction that motor and coordination skills were nearly perfect. It made a memo to run a diagnostics check on all other systems later as the two creator's approached eagerly to inspect what had taken months to build.

"Hello there, young man, my name is Thomas Light and my friend here is Albert Wily. We are your creator's." Thomas said smiling.

"It is nice to finally meet you...," Albert added before being cutoff.

"Blues," the robot stated.

"Nice to meet you Blues. Do you mind tell telling us why chose that for your name?" Albert asked.

Blues ran through his memory banks to when he first heard something other than the occasional lab sounds. "My audio receptors recognized the genre of music playing when I was still under construction. It was decided that my designation or my identity would revolve around that genre."

Their conversation eventually tired out the robot so the two scientists decided to call it a night and start testing their creation at dawn. The unit was running low of energy and without a renewable source of energy it was left with only few options for survival. Determined to live Blues chose to go into standby mode with much reluctance. Thus the first seed of distrust of his creators was sown.

Blue shut down nearly all of his processors and sensory programs. _Currently at 10% of my remaining energy supply and nearly six hours until dawn. Welcome to the world Blues..._

* * *

><p>It was 0545 in the morning, even with the bare minimum of programs he deemed necessary it was looking more grim by the moment. He knew now that he wouldn't survive with 0.3% remaining. The robot shut off the remaining operative programs save one, movement. He blindly ran through the walls until he collapsed on the ground with none of the energy he had merely seconds ago.<p>

It wasn't until Wily arrived at the lab that he saw the proto type on pavement. He carried/pulled the robot into direct sunlight. After half a hour Blues was able to reboot his system and the first person he saw was Albert Wily watching over him. It was at this time, he noted, that Light was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
